Awakening
by Skylor ex. has stopped working
Summary: Her wold has fallen apart, and for once, ahs can only find herself to blame. Alone, anyone who she trusts either dead or imprisoned. But when she finds her old enimy, she makes the choice to trust him. But when she does, she is forced into a life where she dosnt belong, and only he can save her this time


Where there once was a tall building, there now was rubble. Nothing moved, and nothing made any noise.

That is, untill a young girl moaned, awakening from a coma. She coughed and looked around, trying to figure out what happened. She coughed agin, and stood up. Where was she? Who was she? What was going on?

She looked around, and saw her reflection in a window.

And she rembered. Who she was, and what had happened. She rembered her enimies, and her friends... she rembered both battle and peace, victory and defeat, fear and bravery. She took a few steps foward, but the board she stepped on cracked, and her anckle twisted, and she knew it was broken. She let out an Antonized cry, tugging it free from the rubble. She continued, more careful to avoid any unstable ground, dragging her aching foot behind her. She stopped once she saw a sign...

"Welcome to stixx"

She stared for a second, and looked over the Said of the dock, and calmbed her long hair as best as she would with her fingers, and wiped the smeared makeup off of her face. She limped into the village, after pulling her hood onto her head. She continued, walking toward a motel, when she crashed into another person.

"Hey! Do you mind?" She Snapped. She looked up, and lept back upon seeing the person she ran into, and screaming a awful word as pain shot though her anckle.

"Ohmygosh, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Said the person she ran into- a face she knew all to well.

"You didn't scare me." She Snapped, hitting his hand, witch he had offered to her.

"Your voice... have I met you before?" He asked.

"You don't need to know." She said, her voice willed with anger. She climbed to her feet, and cried out, grinding her teeth as her anckle stung.

"Oh, you're hurt." Spsaid the boy, concern creeping into his voice.

"Yeah. Maby I am. Why do you care?" She Snapped, leaning on the wall of one of the houses.

"Who are you? I know I've heard your voice before. Don't be scared... take off the hood." He Said, calm.

"If I do, then you'll be scared." She Answered.

"No, I won't." He Said, and he pulled the hood off of her head. He took a step back, terrified. Not of the girl's disheveled appearance, her scars, or her open, bleeding wounds, but because of his memories.

"No! You're dead!" He screamed, staring her in the eyes.

"I thought so to." She Answered, "What do you want with me?"

"N-nothing. How are you- how did you?" He studdered.

"None of your business, moron." She Snapped.

"Your foot's hurt." He Said, regaining his composure.

"Wow... I hadn't noticed." Said the girl, sighing.

"Come with me." Said the boy, once again extending a hand to her, as he had done years ago.

"What? Go with you? So you can tie me up and laugh at me again?" She Snapped, "so I can be your spectical again?"

"No- I want to help you." He Said.

"When have you ever helped me? You claim you want the best for me, but, may I remind you, you held me as a war hostage! I can't trust you." Said the girl, moving backward.

"Listin, the war's over. Do, can we put the past behind us." He asked.

The girl nearly said yes, or fine, but her mind travled back to the wearhouse, where she had been tied to a chair and gagged. She rembered anger, fear, and even sadness.

"No. Never! After all you did to me?" She screamed, and the boy sighed.

"If you won't let me help you, at least go to a hospital." He said.

"Ok... sure they'll treat a "dead" woman." Said the girl, loading as much sarcasm into her voice as she could.

"If I'm with her, they will." He Said.

"Fine. But fist swear that you won't try to hurt or kidnap me." The girl said, her voice wavering with fear.

"I swear on the bones of the first spinjitsu master that no harm will come to you by my hands." He Said, "is that good enough, Harumi?"

"Yes. Lloyd."


End file.
